Heirs of the Old Religion: Chamber of Secrets
by SpideytheKid
Summary: Merlin and Morgana's second year at Hogwarts. Part two in Heirs of the Old Religion series. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Keep up, Merlin."

Merlin almost had to jog to match his father's long stride. The narrow streets of Knockturn Alley didn't do much to help. More than once Merlin had tripped on the uneven cobblestones of the street, slowing him down even more.

Balinor Ambrose stopped just outside of a shop, Mulpepper's Apothecary, and turned to his son. "What are we not going to do in here?"

Merlin put his hands in pockets. "Touch anything."

"That's right." Balinor smiled, "Especially after that display in Dystyl Phaelanges. Honestly son, your mother would kill me if you came home with a nub."

Merlin grinned slyly. "I'm much too fast for that."

"Still, I'd hate to explain how a trip to get your school books ended with you losing a limb." Balinor's tone was lighthearted but his eyes were very serious. He held the shop door open for Merlin and followed his son inside.

The shop was filled with different colored jars and bottles. One jar was full of eyes and the jar next to it looked like a jar of small organs.

"Bat spleens," Merlin heard his father whisper.

The young wizard made a face. "What're they used for?"

"Potions. Obviously." Balinor gave his son a playful shove and headed to the counter. "Nicholas. Come on out, you have customers."

From the back room emerged an elderly man in dark, dusty robes. He was hunched over and had one eye bandaged.

"Balinor." Nicholas croaked. "You buying or selling?"

"Selling."

Nicholas pounded his fist on the counter. "Every time you come in here to sell, you clean me out!"

Balinor smiled as he reached into his robes. "That's because I always have quality merchandise." Finding what he was looking for, he placed a small black bag on the counter. "We'll start with what you can offer me."

The old man snatched the bag off the counter and reached deep inside. Slowly, he pulled out a jar that was about the size of Merlin's head. Inside the jar looked to be a long jagged tooth.

"Dragon fang?" Nicholas asked.

Balinor nodded. "Bits and pieces. Two of them got into a fight last night and this one lost."

"Last night you said?" Nicholas asked. "That fresh?"

Balinor nodded again.

Nicholas pulled another container and a small blade from under the counter. Carefully, he began scrapping the fang with the knife. The scrapings fell into the container and Nicholas examined it. Seemingly satisfied he closed the container.

"Five Galleons for the fangs."

"Go on," Balinor said with a nod.

Nicholas reached into the bag again and struggled to pull out an even larger jar. The object in the jar was completely black and the old man looked gleeful.

"Dragon's heart," Nicholas said in awe as he examined it. "Still black as night! Fresh indeed, Ambrose. Very fresh."

Curious, Merlin moved closer to the counter. "What color does it turn if it's not fresh?"

"Grey," Balinor explained. "The darker it is, the fresher it is."

"And the fresher it is, the more potent the potion." Nicholas added excitedly.

Merlin nodded in understanding. "So what's it worth?"

Nicholas gave Balinor a look. "Already teaching the boy how to trade? Going somewhere, old friend?"

Balinor put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Not if I can help it."

Nicholas gave Merlin a crooked smile. "How much do you think the heart is worth, boy?"

Merlin's eyes widened as he looked up at his father. "You want me to trade it?"

Balinor patted Merlin's shoulder reassuringly. "Go ahead."

Merlin stared at the heart for a moment, deep in thought. If Nicholas was willing to pay five Galleons for some fangs…

"Twenty Galleons," Merlin said finally.

"Nine." The shopkeeper countered.

Merlin looked up at his father and, after a reassuring smile, replied with "Fifteen Galleons."

"Ten."

"Fourteen Galleons or we walk." Merlin said with finality.

Nicholas eyed Merlin with amusement. "Are you in Slytherin?"

"Ravenclaw."

Nicholas gave a nod of approval. "Smart boy," he said to Balinor. "Fourteen Galleons for the heart and five Galleons for the fang." He reached under the counter for the money and placed it in Balinor's hand.

Balinor handed the money to Merlin, but not before sending him a thought. _'Double check that.'_

Merlin quickly did so as Balinor gathered his things. _'All here.'_

"Good," Balinor said aloud. "Nicholas, always a pleasure."

The shopkeeper bowed them out of the shop, and the two Ambrose men were once again on the cobblestone street.

"We'll grab your school supplies and then head home…maybe grab some ice cream." Balinor led the way past several shops as they headed towards Diagon Alley.

They were just about to pass Borgin and Burke when a tall, slender man with blond hair stepped out of the shop. He was followed by a similarly blond boy with a sharp face.

Draco Malfoy.

"Ah. If it isn't Balinor Ambrose, back in the wizarding world after all these years." The blond man leaned on his cane as he spoke. "Tell me, did your fellow dragon tamers welcome you back with open arms after you tucked tail and ran?"

Merlin knew his father had left the wizarding world behind when Voldemort was at full strength. Merlin also knew his father had only done that to protect his family. But as far back as Merlin could remember Balinor had always come home smelling of dragon's fire.

He may have left the wizarding world but he certainly hadn't left his duties as Dragonlord.

Balinor smiled and his tone was friendly. "Lucius Malfoy, the Death Eater that got away." He glanced at Borgin and Burke. "Fencing a few things you don't want the Ministry to find? They have been conducting raids, you know."

Lucius' grip tightened on his cane and Merlin had a sneaking suspicion that the cane was more than it seemed.

"I have nothing to hide, Ambrose." Lucius snapped. "You and your ilk-"

"Have nothing to hide either." Balinor said. "Now if you'll excuse us."

Balinor brushed past the Malfoys with Merlin in tow. Merlin didn't dare speak until they were in Diagon Alley.

"You know him?"

Balinor gave his son a look. "The Malfoy family has been around for centuries."

That wasn't what Merlin meant, but the look on his father's face kept him from asking any more questions.

Diagon Alley was the exact opposite of Knockturn Alley. The mist of darkness that lingered in Knockturn's street was gone. Diagon Alley was wider and much brighter. The shops were inviting instead of discouraging potential customers.

They came to a stop just outside of Flourish and Blotts bookstore. There were people everywhere inside and the crowd had spilled into the street.

"Let me see your book list."

Merlin pulled the list from his pocket and gave it to his father. "The list looks longer this year."

Balinor frowned as he read down the list. "Gilderoy Lockhart?"

Merlin shrugged.

"Voyages with Vampires? And Gadding with Ghouls?" Balinor raised an eyebrow at the parchment in his hands. "Sounds like a tosser to me."

Merlin laughed as his father guided him into the shop. It was more crowded than Merlin originally thought. The crowd also seemed to be made mostly of witches. The shopkeeper looked thoroughly irritated, telling the women to calm down and form an orderly line. The 'line' went all the way to the back of the shop. A photographer was steadily taking pictures, his camera emitting puffs of smoke with every flash.

"Definitely a tosser," Merlin heard his father say. "Find your spellbook so we can go."

"What about the other books?" Merlin asked.

Balinor gave his son a look. "Do you really want to read about this idiot…" he glanced down at the list again, "wandering with werewolves and traveling with trolls?"

Point taken, Merlin wandered off in the shop. He was flipping through a few pages of his spell book when he felt someone by his side. Merlin looked up to find Hermione smiling brightly at him.

"Hello Merlin," she chirped. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stood behind her. They greeted Merlin with a nod.

He grinned. "Hey. Crazy in here, isn't it?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, it _is _Lockhart."

Merlin shrugged. "Dad thinks he's a bit of a tosser."

Ron snorted and Harry covered his laugh with a cough. Hermione, however, was not amused.

"He's _brilliant_," she insisted. Harry coughed again and Ron hid his face.

Merlin smiled. "If you say so, Hermione."

The four parted ways; Merlin in the direction of the shop's clerk, the three Gryffindors in the direction of all the commotion.

Merlin found his father at the register.

"Find what you need?" Balinor asked.

Merlin nodded and placed his book on the counter. Balinor put two more books on the counter and reached into his pockets for some money.

"Uh…dad? My other books?" Merlin asked once more. "They're required books."

Balinor shook his head and placed the money on the counter. "Then you'll be required to borrow someone's books."

A scuffle broke out near the entrance of the shop. Everyone turned to watch and Merlin heard his father swear under his breath.

"Stay here," Balinor commanded. He rushed off toward the door, weaving effortlessly through the crowd.

From a distance, Merlin could see his father push two men away from each other. One man had red hair while the other looked like Mr. Malfoy. Letting curiosity get the better of him, Merlin headed toward the door.

By the time he had gotten outside, his father seemed to have calmed the redheaded man down. Merlin stood at Balinor's side, catching the last bit of their conversation.

"…get to you like that." Balinor quietly urged. "He's not worth it."

The red haired man nodded. He suddenly noticed Merlin, and his expression changed to cheerful. "Hullo. You must be Merlin," he said, offering his hand. "Arthur Weasley."

Merlin shook the man's hand. "Pleased to meet you," he said earnestly before turning to his father. _'Is everything okay?'_

Balinor ruffled his son's hair. "I have to make a stop before we go. How about I meet you at Fortescue's?"

Merlin nodded and bounded off towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He had just passed the robes shop when he heard his name.

"Merlin?"

He swiftly turned around to find Morgana. A tall slender woman followed Morgana out of the shop. There was a snobbish air about her.

"Hello Morgana," Merlin greeted, casting glances at Morgana's companion.

Morgana smiled and made introductions. "Merlin, this is my godmother, Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa this is Merlin Ambrose."

A look of recognition crossed Narcissa's face, but was quickly replaced with indifference.

"Pleased to meet you," Merlin said cautiously.

"Indeed," she turned to her goddaughter. "Come along, Morgana."

Merlin knew he had been dismissed. Before he could say his goodbyes, Morgana regarded him curiously.

"Where are you headed?" she asked.

"Ice cream," he said quickly.

Morgana's eyes lit up and she turned to Narcissa. "May I go?"

Narcissa sighed deeply. "Alright. I'll come get you after a while."

Merlin felt Morgana's cold hands wrap around his wrist and pull him down the street. The shop was a short walk and soon enough the young witch and wizard sat across from each other in a booth, ice cream bowls in front of them.

Merlin quickly told Morgana about running into Draco and Mr. Malfoy in Knockturn Alley as well and the altercation between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Not a big fan of Lucius. He's the reason Draco walks around like the world owes him something. The prat."

Merlin snorted into his ice cream. "I don't think Draco likes me very much, but he just ignores me."

"Good," Morgana finished her ice cream and pushed her bowl away. "He's not supposed to talk to you, remember?"

Merlin nodded. Last Christmas, Draco and Morgana promised to stay out of each other's way. That included leaving friends and family alone.

"At least he's holding up to his end of the deal," Merlin observed.

Morgana nodded, but immediately stopped when the door to the shop chimed. Merlin followed her gaze and found Draco approaching them.

_'Spoke too soon,' _Morgana thought.

Draco stood next to their table, his back mostly to Merlin. "Mother is waiting. It's time to go." He turned to Merlin. "I'd like to talk to you for a moment, though."

Morgana frowned. "Draco-"

"I only want a minute, LeFay."

Morgana looked to Merlin. He just shrugged and kept eating his ice cream. Draco wasn't going anywhere until he got his way and he wouldn't dare do anything stupid in such a public place.

Reluctantly sliding out of the booth, Morgana bid Merlin goodbye and left the boys alone.

"So what's this about?" Merlin asked.

Draco leaned on the table. "Stay away from her."

Merlin made a face. "What?"

"You heard me, Ambrose. Stay away from her." There was a bit of malice in Draco's voice. "She's too good to be associated with you."

Merlin leaned towards Draco. "What are you going to do if I don't stay away?" he challenged.

Draco stood to his full height, his eyes narrowed. "I'd hate for you to find out." He stuck his finger in Merlin's ice cream and scooped it into his mouth. "Enjoy the rest of your ice cream."

Merlin clenched his fists in anger as Draco left. He could feel his magic rising inside of him.

Draco was all talk, of course. He wouldn't do anything to Merlin. The fact that Draco thought he could dictate who Morgana could associate with, however, lit Merlin's insides on fire.

The door chimed again and this time it was Balinor, one hand behind his back.

"I do believe my son was ranked top five in his first year at Hogwarts." Balinor spoke loudly, so everyone in the parlor could hear. "Quite frankly, I'm proud of him."

Merlin blushed. He was second only to Hermione Granger and, seeing as how she had gotten 300 percent on one of her exams, he was honored to receive such an achievement. "Dad-"

"As a reward," Balinor continued, "I got you a little something."

Merlin's heart skipped a beat when his father revealed the object he'd been hiding. The shiny handle was black and the tail end of twigs was silver. Gold lettering on the handle read _Nimbus 2001_.

Merlin took the offered broom from his father's hand. Not only was the broom sleek, it was light also. Merlin couldn't wait to try it out.

"Thank you," he said quietly, as nearby patrons applauded. He was so eager to show his broom to his friends that he completely forgot Draco's threat.


	2. Chapter 2

The train was mostly empty when Morgana boarded. That was fine with her. This would probably be her last moment of quiet until Christmas break. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the quiet.

Her mind drifted off to the events of the last few days. Running into Merlin hadn't been as surprising as it should have been. Morgana had a feeling she would see him before the ride to Hogwarts.

That had been happening a lot lately. Morgana would have an overwhelming sense of familiarity with a conversation or a situation. She had gotten annoyed with Agravaine for repeating himself. He insisted that they never had that conversation previously.

It was becoming alarming. Even her dreams seemed to be playing tricks on her. They felt so real. More than once she had dreamt of eating with Agraviane, getting into an argument and then riding her horse. She would suddenly wake up, get dressed, head downstairs, and argue with Agravaine about the same thing she had dreamt about.

The upside of this was that she knew what he was going to say before he did and silenced his argument with ease.

The other dream she kept having was of a boy. She had never seen him before but he seemed to know who she was. His eyes reminded her of the ocean; the black of his pupil faded to a dark blue. Morgana was going to tell Merlin about the boy in her dreams while they were eating ice cream but they were interrupted by Draco.

The noise level steadily rose on the train and Morgana opened her eyes. Peeking out the window, she wondered where Merlin was.

_'What compartment are you in?'_

Morgana smiled. _'Same as last year.'_

A few minutes later, Merlin stumbled in the compartment. "Excuse me? Is it alright if I sit here?"

Morgana smirked at him. That had been the very first thing he had ever said to her. "Of course." She watched as he tucked his things away and waited for him to sit down before she asked. "What did Draco want the other day?"

It had been on her mind since it happened and Draco outright refused to tell her anything. He had ignored her every time she asked about it.

Merlin sat down and gave her a tight smile. "He just wanted some ice cream."

She squinted at him. "Don't lie to me, Merlin."

"He seems to like chocolate."

Morgana stared at him, but he didn't seem bothered.

"How was your summer?" Merlin asked.

She avoided his question, just like he avoided hers. "Do you know who our Defense teacher is supposed to be?"

Merlin shrugged. "Dunno, but they must be in love with Lockhart. My dad wouldn't even buy those books because he thinks Lockhart's an idiot."

Morgana grinned and glanced out the window. "Agravaine doesn't like him either."

"So who's our new teacher going to be?"

She grinned even wider. "Gilderoy Lockhart."

"No." Merlin's eyes widened. "Please be joking."

"Nope," Morgana shook her head. "Lucius told Draco and Draco told me."

"What am I going to do now?" Merlin groaned. "I don't have any of his books."

"You can borrow mine," Morgana offered. "Agravaine made sure I had a few other defense books, if you want to look at those too."

Their conversation was interrupted by Hermione, who poked her head in the compartment.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Hermione," Morgana greeted. "Lose another toad?"

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "I've lost my boys."

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been inseparable since Halloween. It seemed odd that she didn't know where they were. "You haven't seen them at all?" Morgana asked with a frown.

Hermione shook her head again. "Ron's sister, Ginny, said they were right behind her before she got onto the platform. Now we don't know where they are."

"I'm sure they'll turn up," Merlin assured her.

"Maybe," Hermione said doubtfully.

"You can sit with us, if you want," Morgana proposed. It was in this moment that Morgana realized she had had this conversation before. Of course, there was no way that was possible, but there it was. She already knew Hermione was sitting with Longbottom.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled. "But I'm already sitting with Neville and Ginny."

Morgana's heart sank. It was happening again.

"If we see Harry and Ron before you, we'll let them know you're looking for them," Merlin said.

Morgana could feel her pulse rising.

Hermione expressed her gratitude and left, leaving Merlin and Morgana sitting in silence.

_I'm losing my mind, _she thought.

The train started to roll out of the station as Morgana tried to calm herself.

"Morgana?" Her inner turmoil must have shown on her face because Merlin looked genuinely concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "Can I ask you something?" At his nod, she continued. "Does any of this feel familiar to you?"

Merlin made a face. "Well, yeah. We're sitting in the same compartment as last year and Hermione seems to keep losing things."

"No, I mean did it feel like we had that conversation before? About Harry and Ron missing?"

Merlin frowned and shook his head. "No."

"It felt that way for me," she admitted quietly. "Like déjà vu."

"Déjà vu?"

She nodded.

Merlin leaned forward in his seat. "Is that the first time you've felt that way?"

"No." She proceeded to tell Merlin everything, from the dreams to her intuitiveness. She told him how she had been losing sleep, waking up in the middle of the night after looking the boy in her dreams in the eyes. Everything came out in a rush and when she was done she was glad he wasn't looking at her like she was crazy.

Merlin listened quietly the entire time. "You're not crazy," he finally said. "But…"

She waited for him to finish. When he didn't, she scowled at him. "But?"

"You might be a Seer."

"A Seer?" Morgana made a face. "Like divination?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. Divination is more…translating signs and being able to read the future. True Seers literally _see_ the future. It's more natural."

Morgana quickly read between the lines. _'The Old Religion.'_

Merlin nodded. "There hasn't been a Seer in the Old Religion for generations. I think it's supposed to be hereditary."

"My father had Old Magic but Agravaine never said anything about him being a Seer." Morgana said.

"I dunno," Merlin frowned thoughtfully. "I could ask. My dad's friend has tons of books about Old Magic. Maybe he's got something about Seers."

Relieved, Morgana relaxed in her seat, not even realizing she had been so tense.

* * *

><p>Morgana stared at the first years waiting to be sorted. They seemed to be shaking and she vaguely wondered if she looked like that last year.<p>

"Lovegood, Luna!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Morgana watched as the blonde girl sat with her new housemates. Her eyes wandered to Merlin, who was already looking at her. He stuck out his tongue at her and she pursed her lips together to keep from laughing. She focused on the Sorting just as another first year was called.

A small boy moved toward the stool and hat. There was something about him but Morgana just couldn't put her finger on it.

But just as the Sorting Hat was being placed on his head, their gazes met and Morgana gasped. She knew those dark blue eyes. They had haunted her dreams for weeks.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Morgana's housemates cheered the boy over, who took a seat and stared at the table. He didn't look up until after Dumbledore's welcome speech.

_'Hello.'_

Morgana's eyes widened. That was not Merlin that had spoken to her. She eyed the boy curiously. He seemed amused at her reaction.

_'Hello?' _She replied.

_'What's your name?' _he asked.

_'What's yours?'_ she countered.

"I'm Mordred." He said aloud. "Mordred Murdoch."


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin was moving too fast. He had already crushed his ingredients into a paste and added Flobberworm Mucus while everyone else was still using their mortar and pestle.

He couldn't help it. Quidditch tryouts were today after class and Merlin was anxious to get to the Quidditch pitch.

"Mr. Ambrose."

Professor Snape's voice made Merlin's heart stop. "Yes, sir?"

"Please explain to me why you're two steps ahead of everyone else."

There was no answer good enough for the Potions master and Merlin knew it. He said nothing.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, for your inability to follow simple directions." Snape vanished Merlin's potion. "Stay after class, Mr. Ambrose."

As soon as Snape's back was turned, Anthony and Padma Patil scooped their leftover ingredients into Merlin's cauldron. By the end of class, Merlin was caught up and able to turn in his Sleeping Draught. He returned to his seat while everyone else left.

It wasn't until the dungeon's door closed that Snape addressed Merlin. "You will explain all properties of Valerian Root, what potions it is used in and what will nullify its effects. Eighteen inches, due next class."

Merlin clenched his jaw to keep from saying anything. He nodded his understanding.

"I can't hear you, Mr. Ambrose. Would you like to make it a full two feet?"

"No sir," he ground out. "I understand, sir."

He was dismissed after that, fuming the whole way to Ravenclaw Tower.

Anthony was waiting for him in their dorm. "What happened?"

Merlin threw his bag on his four poster bed. "I've got to write an eighteen inch essay on Valerian Root. Eighteen stupid inches!"

Anthony grimaced. "That's…not so bad."

"It's due Monday," Merlin grumbled as he changed his clothes. "It's not like I did anything wrong. That Sleeping Draught was perfect!"

"You know how Snape is," Anthony reasoned. "He likes his snakes, and hates everyone else."

Sighing in defeat, Merlin grabbed his Nimbus 2001 and headed to the Quidditch pitch, Anthony following behind him.

"What position are you going to try out for?" Anthony asked.

"Chaser," Merlin said firmly. "Or maybe a Beater. Morgana thinks I'll be a good Chaser but there's loads of better people for that than me."

Anthony laughed.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Terry and Michael are still upset about losing that bet to her last year."

* * *

><p>Despite Merlin's sore body, he went straight into the Forbidden Forest after Quidditch tryouts. Grant Page, the team's captain, had given away nothing when the tryouts were over. The results of the tryouts were to be posted by Sunday morning. Merlin had tried out for Chaser, Beater (hence the soreness) and Seeker.<p>

He was just beginning to wonder if he'd offended Cho for trying out for her position when Morgana arrived. Behind her was the same boy that had been following her around since the start of the year feast. Merlin had been meaning to ask her about him, but the boy was always around.

Surprised to see him standing in what Merlin and Morgana considered their safe place, Merlin got to his feet.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"This is Mordred Murdoch." Morgana put her hand on the boy's shoulder. "This is my friend Merlin Ambrose, the wizard I've been telling you about."

The boy, Mordred, looked at Merlin in awe.

This made Merlin uncomfortable. "Uh, nice to meet you."

Mordred smiled.

"Show him," Morgana nudged Mordred. "Show him what you showed me."

Merlin frowned as Mordred put his hands together. Just as he felt Morgana's magic on the train a year ago, Merlin felt Mordred's magic swelling around him.

Mordred's eyes were golden as he slowly moved his hands in a circular motion. A ball of light appeared in Mordred's hands, and he gently cupped it. He brought it up to his mouth and blew into the ball. Glittering dust flew in Merlin's direction and it tickled his skin.

Mordred closed his hands and looked at Merlin.

"Impressive, don't you think?" Morgana commented.

Merlin focused on Mordred. "Who taught you to do that?"

Mordred cast an uncertain glance at Morgana before answering. "I did."

Merlin peered at him skeptically. "You taught yourself?"

"His parents were killed during the first war." Morgana spoke up. "He was adopted by Muggles."

Merlin looked from Mordred to Morgana, and back to Mordred. "Do they know you can do this?"

Mordred shook his head.

"So they know you have magic but they don't know how powerful you are?"

Mordred shook his head again. "I don't want to scare them."

Something in Mordred's voice tugged at Merlin's heartstrings.

_'He's very clever, Merlin.' _Morgana thought to him.

_'He'd have to be,' _Merlin thought back, _'especially if he kept this from his family.'_

"Morgana thought you could teach me a few things," Mordred said quietly. "Maybe help me control it better."

Merlin gave him a small smile. "Okay Mordred. Show me what you already know."

* * *

><p>By Halloween, Merlin was feeling much better about his position as a Beater. This was, in part, because he had less bruises than when he first started. As the only second year to make the team, Grant Page insisted that Merlin work with fellow Beater, Duncan Inglebee.<p>

Their practices were most entertaining. Michael and Terry were kind enough to act as targets while Merlin and Inglebee sent Bludgers their way.

Somehow the conversation at the Halloween feast turned to these practices and lasted until they were done eating. Page and Inglebee walked with Merlin back to the common room, trying to decide when to have another full practice when they heard a girl scream. Instantly they were swept up in a crowd of students and were led to the end of a corridor.

Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch's cat, hung by her tail from one of the torch brackets, a large puddle of water underneath her. Near her were red words written on the wall, shinning in the torchlight.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Of course, in the middle of all this was Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Enemies of the heir, beware!" Draco Malfoy's voice cut through the nervous murmurs of the students. "You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Merlin had no idea what that meant, but from the bristled stance of a few people, he could tell that Draco's words were offensive.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Filch elbowed his way to the front of the crowd and, upon seeing his precious cat, lost his mind. He grabbed Potter by his robes and shouted in his face. "You've murdered my cat! I'll kill you!"

Merlin heard Page swear just as Professor Dumbledore arrived, the rest of the faculty behind him. Dumbledore removed Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket and instructed Filch, Potter, Granger and Weasley to Lockhart's office.

Students continued on their way to their houses, careful not to slip in the puddle of water on the floor.

Merlin stayed behind, staring at the message on the wall. He got closer and reached out to touch one of the shimmering letters, but suddenly stopped.

"It's blood, isn't it?"

Merlin whirled around. Morgana was standing behind him, her gaze never leaving the writing on the wall.

"I think so," he answered. "Do you know anything about this?"

She didn't answer.

"Morgana?"

Finally she looked at him. "Meet me in the library tomorrow morning." She turned and left before waiting for a response from him.

Confused, Merlin looked back at the message on the wall, wondering if something awful was going to happen every year at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"What's a Mudblood?"<p>

Morgana stopped her brisk pace to the library and turned to Mordred. He had decided to tag along despite the early hour.

In the silence of the empty hallway, that word sounded twice as awful. "Never use that word." She said firmly.

Mordred hid behind the book she had given him to carry. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what it means."

"Because Draco said it last night?"

Mordred nodded.

"Figures." Morgana sighed. Draco's open bias was going to get him nowhere in the long run. The boy needed some tact…or a smack. Or both. "It's a mean way of saying Muggleborns have dirty blood."

"And he says it because he's from a Pureblood family, right?"

Morgana nodded slowly. _'He's also an arrogant ass.'_

Mordred's chuckle made Morgana smirk as they continued their way to the library.

Madam Pince, the librarian, looked surprised to see anyone so early.

"Could you point me in the direction of _Hogwarts, a History_?" Morgana asked sweetly.

Madam Pince glared at the book in Mordred's hands.

"I just wanted to compare a few dates for class," Morgana quickly explained.

Madam Pince eyed Morgana suspiciously but still pointed to a shelf a few rows away. Morgana gave the librarian her thanks before dragging Mordred through the library.

"I thought you said this was about what happened last night," Mordred whined. "If I had known this was for class-"

"Shush," she whispered. "Pince will hear you."

In no time at all she found the book she was looking for and thumbed through the pages.

"…founded in 990 A.D." Morgana read to herself. She flipped open the other book and skimmed the text.

Merlin appeared, looking as if he had barely slept.

"You look terrible," Morgana commented before returning to her book.

"Thank you." Merlin plopped in the chair next to her. "So what's this all about?"

"Have either of you heard the legend of the Chamber of Secrets?" Morgana asked. When both boys shook their heads, she began to explain. "When Hogwarts was first founded Salazar Slytherin wanted to be more selective with who could attend the school. The other founders disagreed. Well, Gryffindor and Slytherin had a falling out about it. It's said that before Slytherin was cast out, he left behind a hidden chamber in the castle that the other founders didn't know about. It's sealed and no one but himself or an heir can reopen it."

"What's inside?" Merlin asked.

Morgana shrugged. "I don't know. No one does. But whatever's inside is supposed to purge the school of those who are considered unworthy to study magic."

"Muggleborns." Mordred supplied.

Morgana nodded. "Yes, but it's all myth and legend."

"Even legends have facts," Merlin pointed out. "Legends have to start from somewhere."

"True." Morgana turned the second book to him. "Read the first few lines in this paragraph."

Merlin cleared his throat. "The Great Purge resulted in the execution of thousands of magic users." He looked at her and she nodded for him to keep reading. "These acts of malice lasted for…_fifty years_?"

"Now when did the Great Purge start?" Morgana asked.

Merlin's eyes scanned the page. "986 A.D. and lasted until 1036 A.D. when Arthur Pendragon ended the executions set forth by his father, Uther Pendragon, and welcomed magic users into the kingdom."

Morgana looked at Mordred. "When did I say Hogwarts was founded again?"

"990 A.D." he answered.

Merlin shut the book. "So the school was founded in the middle of the Great Purge. I'm sure it seemed like a good idea at the time," Merlin said sarcastically.

"Think about it," Morgana snapped. "At the time, Slytherin's hatred of Muggles was well founded."

"That's still not an excuse to leave a monster in the school to kill innocent children," Merlin commented.

"I'm not condoning his actions," she said firmly. "What I'm trying to say is what if Slytherin didn't leave a monster for the students? What if the monster was meant for something else?"

Merlin sat back in his chair, regarding Morgana thoughtfully. "You think he left the school a protector from the Great Purge."

She nodded slowly.

"There's only one problem with that. There are no Muggles here, only Muggleborns. So who's the monster protecting the school from?" Merlin asked.

Mordred piped up. "Slytherin's heir can open the chamber, right? What if they're a bigger ignorant ass than Draco Malfoy and using the monster for his own purposes?"

Merlin shot Morgana a smirk. _'Been sharing your opinions?'_

_'It's not an opinion if it's true.' _

Merlin nodded. "I suppose that's a possibility," he said to Mordred. "But if that's the case, Draco was right. Muggleborns aren't safe here."

* * *

><p>The Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin went exactly as Morgana thought it would. Slytherin might have had better brooms, thanks to Lucius, but Gryffindor had talent. And honestly, Draco wasn't a bad Seeker, but he wasn't as good as Potter. He'd even caught the Snitch with a broken arm.<p>

Of course the first person to reach the Boy Who Lived was Lockhart.

Morgana buried her face in her pillow to muffle her laughter. She would never forget the look on Potter's face when Lockhart removed all the bones in the poor boy's arm instead of mending them.

She finally drifted off to sleep, wondering how Merlin would do in his first match against Hufflepuff.

_Hand in hand they ran down the corridor as fast as they could. Her side hurt and she could barely breathe but his firm grip on her hand kept her moving. They skidded around a corner and started running full pelt again when she couldn't take it anymore and let go of him._

_Exhausted, she fell to her knees, screaming for her companion to keep going._

_"I'm not leaving-" His words were cut short by an explosion. The wall he had been standing next to flew apart, throwing him across the hall and under a pile of rubble._

_Her scream was drowned out by someone else's call for help. She turned to look and found herself in the Forbidden Forest._

_A man in dark robes stood opposite her. There was a pause before he raised his wand to her._

_"Avada Kedavra!" The green curse raced towards her and morphed into a large snake just before it struck her in the chest._

Morgana sat straight up in bed, leaned over the edge and threw up. Lights came on immediately after, which did nothing but make her nausea worse. Her heaving almost forced her out of bed but an arm wrapped around her waist.

It was Daphne. "Gotcha," she said, pulling the hair from Morgana's face.

Holding tightly to the edge of the bed with one hand and Daphne's arm with the other, Morgana continued to empty her stomach.

"Tracey, get a wet towel and my wand. It's under my pillow." Daphne kept a firm grip on Morgana as she directed Tracey.

Feeling a little bit better, but embarrassed, Morgana tried to sit up.

"That's disgusting," Pansy said loudly.

"Shut up," Morgana croaked.

Tracey handed Morgana a wet towel. "Did you eat something strange?"

"She hardly ate at all," Daphne commented as she rubbed Morgana's back. "Will you keep her steady? I'm gonna go get her some water."

"I'll get it." Tracey rushed off.

Morgana held the cool wet cloth against her skin, the images in her dream still fresh in her mind.

"Ew!" Pansy shrieked, pointing at Morgana's sheets.

In the middle of Morgana's bed was a large red stain. Upon seeing it Morgana realized her pajama bottoms were sticking to her. "You've _got_ to be_ kidding_ me."

Pansy and Millicent laughed.

"Shut it, you two," Daphne snapped. "Let's see who helps you when you bleed in your bed."

Millicent stopped laughing.

Daphne vanished Morgana's vomit as Tracey returned with water.

"We should take her to Madam Pomfrey," Tracey suggested.

Daphne's nod made Morgana groan. "I'm fine."

"Snape or Pomfrey," Daphne demanded. "Pick one."

Morgana groaned again. "Pomfrey. At least let me change first."

Quietly as they could, Morgana and Daphne made their way to the hospital wing. Tracey stayed behind to clean up…and she didn't want to get in trouble for being out of bed. Daphne pushed open the doors to the hospital wing and they tiptoed inside. Morgana could see Potter's messy mop of hair peeking from underneath his bed covers.

"This better be important girls." Madam Pomfrey appeared out of her office in a dressing gown. "It's late."

"Morgana's started her cycle." Daphne said bluntly. "She threw up too."

Blood rushed to Morgana's face and she wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or irritation. "I feel fine now, though."

Regardless, Pomfrey took Morgana's temperature and gave her a potion to ease her stomach. After that came the most awkward conversation Morgana had ever had. Still, it was better than having this conversation with _Agravaine_.

Madam Pomfrey had just written them a pass to get to their common room when the hospital doors flew open.

Professor Dumbledore was backing into the room wearing a dressing gown and a night cap. He seemed to be carrying something. Professor McGonagall appeared a moment later, carrying the other end of what looked to be a statue.

"Poppy!" Dumbledore called out, beckoning Pomfrey forward.

The two Slytherins were left forgotten as the three adults spoke in hushed tones. Out of the corner of Morgana's eye, she saw Potter sit up slightly. Quietly as she could, Morgana got close enough to see that the headmaster and deputy headmistress weren't carrying a statue, but a boy.

"It means," she heard Dumbledore say, "That the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

Morgana frowned. _Again?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: There are swears here. Sorry if I offended anyone.**_

* * *

><p>"Again?"<p>

Morgana sat cross-legged on the boulder. The Forbidden Forest blocked out most of the sunlight except for a spotlight that shone down on her. Her eyes had been closed when she told Merlin about the night before.

"Mmhm," she hummed. "Again."

Merlin shifted on his seat of a log. "When did it happen before?"

Morgana frowned in thought. "Draco said it happened about fifty years ago."

"And how does Draco know that?" Merlin questioned. There were rumors going around that Malfoy may be the heir of Slytherin.

"He asked his father," she said, like it was obvious.

"Oh." Merlin scratched his neck. "I heard-"

"That Lucius opened it the last time and Draco is doing it now?"

Merlin blushed at her ability to read him. "Yeah."

Morgana smiled and looked at him. "I've heard the rumors."

The first attack didn't seem so serious. Mrs. Norris wasn't exactly liked. Now that a student, Colin Creevey, was attacked people were starting to get nervous.

"Do you think Dumbledore knows who's doing it?" she asked suddenly.

Merlin shrugged. "Dunno. Sometimes I think he knows everything that happens in the school. But…if he knows who's doing this-"

"Then why doesn't he stop it?" Morgana finished for him.

"You think he'll close the school?" Merlin wondered.

"I honestly don't think so," Morgana answered. "But he should."

* * *

><p>The morning of Merlin's first Quidditch match came far too quickly for him. He hadn't slept at all the night before and it showed. Merlin sat at the table in the Great Hall staring off into space, his leg bouncing up and down.<p>

"Eat something," Anthony commanded, for the third time.

Merlin shook his head. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"At least you'll have something to throw up if you eat," Anthony said. "Just try."

Merlin shook his head again and continued to stare at the table. Someone sat next to him but he didn't look up to find out whom. A moment later, he recognized the scent of her soap.

"Morning, handsome," Morgana greeted. "Actually, you look like crap."

Merlin made a face.

"He didn't sleep last night," Anthony explained. "And he won't eat."

Morgana just hummed. They sat in silence for a moment.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his thigh, stopping his leg from bouncing. Finally tearing his gaze away from the table, Merlin looked down. Morgana's hand was on his leg and she gave it a squeeze before pouring pumpkin juice into a goblet in front of her.

"Mordred isn't sleeping well either," she said conversationally. "Found him tossing and turning on the couch in the common room. He's been having nightmares."

Merlin frowned. "You say it like it's a reoccurring thing."

Morgana slid the goblet in Merlin's direction and started filling his plate. "I heard one of the first years say Mordred was crying in his sleep a few nights ago. I made him swear not to tell anyone else."

"You don't think he's worried about Slytherin's monster, do you?" Merlin asked, taking a sip of his juice.

Morgana shrugged and slathered jam on a piece of toast, placing it on Merlin's plate. "Dunno. Maybe you should talk to him."

"Why don't you talk to him?" Merlin questioned, eating the piece of toast. "You're his favorite."

She breathed a laugh. "I just thought that since the both of you are so emotionally handicapped, you'd be able to get him to talk."

Merlin shook his fork at her. "I am not emotionally handicapped." He scooped some eggs into his mouth. "I don't even know what would make you say that."

Morgana shrugged and refilled his plate. "You're right Merlin. I apologize."

He nodded his forgiveness and kept eating.

"Have you heard anything from your father?" Morgana asked. "About my little problem?"

"It's not a problem, Morgana. I've told you that." Merlin drank more of his juice. "But dad said he didn't want to risk one of Gaius' books being sent by owl, so he's going to give it to me during Christmas."

"Good." Morgana smiled, seemingly pleased with herself. "Are you full yet?"

"Huh?"

Anthony, who had remained quiet through their entire exchange, laughed loudly.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing," Morgana patted his shoulder. "Good luck." She winked at Anthony, who started laughing even harder, and stood from the table.

Merlin frowned at Anthony. "What's so funny?"

"Look at your plate."

Merlin did so, and realized he'd eaten two full plates of food.

"Feeling sick, my arse," Anthony chuckled.

Merlin turned to see Morgana sitting at the Slytherin table. She grinned and raised her goblet to him. Merlin turned back around, blushing furiously.

"Girls and their persuasive magic," Anthony commented.

* * *

><p>Grant's pregame speech was completely lost on Merlin. Morgana had been able to get him to eat, but his nerves were still pretty bad.<p>

Inglebee pulled Merlin to the side as everyone else stood to leave the locker room. "Look, I can take care of the team. Just look after Cho; she's _got_ to catch the Snitch."

Merlin nodded. "Look after Cho. I can do that."

Inglebee smiled at him. "I know you can. You'll be great, Merlin. Grant wouldn't have put you on the team if he didn't think so himself."

Merlin nodded again, not feeling as confident in his abilities as everyone else.

"Ready?"

"Nope." Merlin grabbed his bat. "But let's get this over with."

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he stepped on the field. The crowd got even louder as the Hufflepuff team joined them around Madam Hooch. She directed the team captains to shake hands and Merlin climbed onto his broom.

The whistle blew and Merlin kicked off from the ground. He rose into the air quickly and felt absolute elation…until a Bludger flew past his face.

_'Move it, Merlin!'_

Merlin did as Morgana told him, chasing after the Bludger as quickly as his broom would let him.

"And they're off!" Lee announced. "Burrow with the Quaffle and it looks like he's trying to make the first point of the game."

Merlin was only halfway paying attention, striking the Bludger in the direction of a Hufflepuff Chaser. Another Bludger zoomed off nearby and Merlin belted off after it.

"Block by Fleet! And Hufflepuff's got the Quaffle."

Merlin flew past Inglebee, who gave the young Ravenclaw a thumbs-up. Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw Cho zooming across the pitch.

"Was that the Snitch? Chang seems to want to end this early!"

Merlin changed directions and went towards Cho, knowing what would happen next. Sure enough, one of Hufflepuff's Beaters sent a Bludger at her. Merlin managed to get in front of it and knocked it away.

"Nice save by new Ravenclaw Beater, Ambrose, but it looks like Chang lost the Snitch."

Merlin turned to Cho and gave her a sad face. "Sorry."

She laughed at him. "It's fine, Merlin." She flew high over the pitch, scouting out the Snitch.

"Strenton with the Quaffle, - oh nice steal by Applebee."

Merlin chased off after another Bludger.

"Applebee to Preece, Preece back to Applebee, Applebee to Macavoy!"

As hard as he could, Merlin hit a Bludger towards the Hufflepuff Chasers.

"Macavoy to – oh! Preece blocked by a Bludger and the Quaffle's back in Ravenclaw hands."

"Nice swing, Ambrose," Roger Davies shouted as he flew by.

Ravenclaw scored three times after that and Merlin was starting to relax a bit. That, unfortunately, didn't last very long.

"Chang's after the Snitch again! And Diggory's on her tail!"

Along with everyone else, Merlin stopped flying to watch. Cho was in front, but Cedric Diggory was quickly catching up to her. A Bludger was headed straight for her and neither Seeker saw it.

Suddenly everything seemed to have slowed down. Merlin could almost see the flight path he needed to take. He flew straight down, heading for the nearest Bludger and hit it straight at Cho. Time sped back up to normal as the Bludger whizzed off through the air.

Diggory, as Merlin expected, dodged the ball he had sent, leaving Cho without competition. She reached forward and closed her hand around the Snitch just as the two Bludgers collided behind her with a loud crack. She screamed in surprise but it was drowned out by cheering from the crowd. Merlin let out a sigh of relief, and briefly wondered what the hell he'd been thinking.

A pair of arms snatched him off his broom and into a hug. "That was bloody brilliant!"

Merlin held on for dear life as they landed and spun around to see Inglebee laughing his head off. The rest of the team landed nearby and Cho ran up to Merlin, throwing her arms around him.

"That was amazing!" she cheered. "Don't _ever_ do that again."

* * *

><p>In the second week of December, Professor Flitwick collected the names of those who would be staying at the school for Christmas. Merlin questioned Anthony, who quickly signed up.<p>

"My parents are going to Italy to visit my great Aunt."

Merlin made a face. "Why aren't you going?"

"Her house smells like sour milk." Anthony shivered. "I'd rather not deal with that."

Morgana signed up to stay as well. Consequently, Draco signed up after Morgana did.

"At least you won't have to deal with him on your own," Merlin told her.

"Yeah," Mordred laughed. "I'll protect you."

Mordred signed up to stay in order to practice his magic. Merlin couldn't figure out why Mordred insisted on pushing himself so hard.

"He's going to wear himself out," Merlin commented.

Morgana shrugged. "It makes him feel closer to his parents."

"His adoptive parents are important too," Merlin argued. "I'm sure they miss him."

Morgana shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?"

She sighed. "If there was only one thing connecting you to your dead parents, wouldn't you want to hold onto that?"

"Well…yeah. But I wouldn't lose sight of what I already have." Merlin, of course, couldn't imagine his life without his parents and, quite frankly, he didn't want to. But if Mordred wanted to excel in his magic to feel closer to his parents, then Merlin was going to teach him as much as he could.

When word came around that there would be a dueling club, Merlin insisted that they attend.

"Could be useful," Merlin reasoned.

"Yes, because Slytherin's monster knows proper dueling etiquette," Morgana said sarcastically. Despite her lack of enthusiasm, she agreed to go.

The three met outside the Great Hall, where students were already crowding into the hall.

"It smells like people in here," Morgana commented.

Merlin snorted. He had no time to reply, as Professor Lockhart stepped on the stage, silencing the crowd.

"Oh no," Merlin whispered.

"Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me? Excellent!" Lockhart fixed the crowd with his trademark smile.

Merlin felt Morgana boring a hole into his head. _'Merlin-'_

_'I didn't know,' _he apologized_. 'I'm sorry.'_

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." Lockhart flashed another smile and Merlin was sure he heard someone swoon. Snape's lip curled into a snarl.

_'The only way this will be worth it is if Snape knocks Lockhart flat,' _Morgana thought, making Mordred snicker.

The two professors faced each other before bowing and held up their wands.

"On the count of three," Lockhart announced, "we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

The look on Snape's face said otherwise.

"One-two-three-"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted. A flash of red light came from his wand and knocked Lockhart off his feet. The defense teacher flew into the wall and lid down to the floor.

Merlin looked to Morgana and she could barely contain her smirk. _'Worth it.'_

_'But he wasn't flat,'_ Merlin thought.

She smirked. _'Close enough.'_

Merlin bit his lip to keep from laughing as Lockhart scrambled to his feet and righted his clothes.

"Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do."

Snape looked murderous. Lockhart must have noticed, because he quickly suggested that the students pair up and practice disarming each other.

Merlin and Morgana were paired together and Mordred was paired with a first year girl from Hufflepuff.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart. "And bow."

Merlin and Morgana bowed to each other.

"Wands at the ready!"

Morgana's mischievous grin caught Merlin off guard as he held up his wand.

_'Up for a bit of fun?'_she asked.

Merlin narrowed his gaze. _'What do you mean?'_

"ONE!"

_'Morgana?'_

"TWO!"

_'Morgana?!'_

"THREE!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Morgana's spell shot past Merlin, disarming an older Gryffindor and caused him to fly into a nearby Ravenclaw. They landed in a heap on the floor.

Morgana grabbed Merlin's arm to steady herself, she was laughing so hard.

"That wasn't very nice," Merlin frowned. "You could have hurt someone."

"They're fine," she said, waving off his concern. "At least they aren't bleeding…like your friend."

Merlin followed her gaze to Terry Boot. He had been paired with Anthony and something had clearly gone wrong as Terry was pinching his bloody nose and Anthony was apologizing.

Merlin winced. "Walk it off, Terry."

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing in the middle of the hall. Several students had injuries and a few had yet to get their wands back.

Lockhart suggested Longbottom and Justin Finch-Fletchley demonstrate blocking but Snape recommended Draco and Harry.

"Still worth it?" Merlin whispered to Morgana.

"Consider me _highly_ entertained."

Lockhart counted the two rivals down and Draco immediately conjured a snake. The nearby students in the crowd screamed as they quickly backed away.

Harry froze, staring back at the swaying snake.

"Don't move, Potter." Snape stepped forward, a smirk on his face. "I'll get rid of it-"

"Allow me!" The Potions master was cut off by Lockhart. At his wand waving, the snake flew a few feet in the air and landed with a loud smack.

The snaked hissed furiously and slithered straight toward Finch-Fletchley. The snake rose on its tail, poised to strike with its fangs exposed.

Harry marched forward. He didn't raise his wand to it, but rather he spoke softly to it. At least, that's what it sounded like to Merlin. It wasn't until Morgana gripped his arm that he realized Potter was hissing, not speaking.

Harry Potter was hissing at a snake. Merlin would have found it comical if not for the horrified faces of most of the students in the crowd.

"What are you playing at?" Justin demanded.

Ron grabbed Harry and made their way out of the hall, Hermione right on their heels. Hushed muttering broke out as soon as the three were gone. Merlin picked up on words like 'Parselmouth' and 'Slytherin'.

Merlin looked to Morgana, completely confused. She must have registered this, because she took his hand and led him from the Great Hall. They left the chattering behind as they headed for the library, Mordred jogging to catch up.

"What just happened? Merlin asked.

"There's no way," Morgana muttered to herself. "He can't be-"

"Morgana!" Merlin's voice echoed off the walls of the empty corridor. "Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Harry Potter can talk to snakes," Morgana responded.

"I can talk to snakes too," Merlin said sarcastically. "I can also talk to cats and dogs. So what?"

"No. No no no no." Morgana shook her head. "Potter can speak the snake language. He's a Parselmouth."

Mordred frowned. "What's a Parselmouth?"

"Someone who can talk to snakes, apparently," Merlin deadpanned.

"Merlin? Shut up." Morgana snapped. "Honestly, do I have to teach you two everything? It's not _just_ talking to snakes. He can _command_ them to do what he wants."

Merlin still didn't understand why that was such a big deal. "So? My dad commands dragons, you don't see people freak out about that."

Mordred slowly turned to him. "I'm sorry, did you just say dragons?"

"Yeah." Merlin shrugged. "He's a Dragonlord. So what?"

Morgana stared at him for a long time. Long enough to make him feel uncomfortable. "What?"

"Your father is a Dragonlord?" she asked.

"That's what I said, yes."

"Like…a real Dragonlord?"

"_Yes_."

"Holy shit, Merlin."

"What?"

"Holy _shit_."

"What?! What's the big deal about talking to dragons?" Merlin demanded. "What's the big deal about talking to snakes? And what's it got to do with Slytherin?"

Morgana squinted at him and held up one finger. "We're coming back to the Dragonlord thing, just so you know."

"Please," Mordred added.

"Seriously, Morgana-" Merlin started.

Morgana cut him off. "Seriously, do you know why Slytherin house's symbol is a snake?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Salazar Slytherin could talk to them. He was a Parselmouth." Morgana paused. "So were his heirs."

Merlin remembered the writing on the wall. "Enemies of the heir, beware."

"So…Harry's the heir of Slytherin?" Mordred asked.

"There's no proof," Merlin quickly rebutted.

Morgana agreed. "Plus, there's no reason for him to attack Muggleborns. From what I know, he's a Halfblood and he's best friends with Hermione Granger."

"But he could still be Slytherin's heir," Mordred said.

"Maybe." Morgana crossed her arms. "We could find out."

"How? Slytherin lived a thousand years ago." Merlin pointed out.

"If only there was some kind of archive that went back that far." Morgana tapped her chin with her finger. "Oh wait, there is," she deadpanned.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked.

"Seriously, do you think the LeFay's stayed Pureblood without due diligence? There's stuff in my family's vault that pre-dates the Great Purge."

Merlin smiled brightly at her. "You're brilliant. You know that, right?"

"Yes, but it's nice to hear every once in a while."

"Uh, Morgana," Mordred said carefully. "If you're going to investigate Potter's lineage, won't you have to go home for Christmas?"

Morgana sighed deeply. "Yes." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Stupid Christmas party."

Feeling guilty for Morgana's ruined Christmas plans, Merlin touched her shoulder. "Morgana?"

"Hm?"

"You're still brilliant."

"Shut up, Merlin."


	5. Chapter 5

Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick were attacked the day after the Parselmouth incident. The entire school was convinced that Potter was petrifying people and more students were opting to go home than stay within the school's walls.

When Morgana approached Professor Snape to take her name off the list to stay at Hogwarts, he gave her a strange look.

"Scared, Miss LeFay?"

"Of course not, Professor," she said as she crossed out her name. "What do I have to fear?"

Upon meeting Agravaine at King's Cross, Morgana requested to take a trip to her family's vault.

Morgana knew that her main objective was to find out if Potter could be Slytherin's heir, but once she had gotten to her family's vault she lost focus. She had gotten the necessary books to follow Slytherin's line, but she had been captivated by something else and decided that it needed her attention.

Merlin had admitted that his father was a Dragonlord. Morgana knew they played an important role in maintaining magical secrecy, but that was it. She needed to know more and was pleased to find history books relevant to the subject in her family's own library.

At the very beginning of the Great Purge, Uther Pendragon tricked the Dragonlords into bringing dragons into his kingdom under the guise of making peace. He slaughtered them once they were within his grasp. There was only one Dragonlord who refused Uther's invitation; the last line of Dragonlords.

His name was Emrys, but he changed it to Idris Ambrosius after the Great Purge. While following his family lineage down, Morgana noticed that every child born into that family was male and their names had black dragons next to them. She finally came to Merlin's father's name, but it had a red dragon next to it. Merlin had no dragon at all.

Sighing loudly, Morgana shut the rather thick tome she had been flipping through. She needed a break after all that, saddened that only Merlin's line had survived the genocide of the Dragonlords.

"Coming up for air?"

Morgana looked up to find Agravaine standing in the doorway to the library.

"Taking a break," she answered with a nod.

He slowly made his way to her. "Mind telling me what this is all about?" he queried, motioning to the mountain of books on the desk.

"Just some research."

Agravaine picked up a book and flipped through it. "On old families?"

"Personal research," she clarified.

"Ah." He snapped the book shut and gingerly placed it on the corner of the desk. "Have you found what you've been looking for?"

"My friend's dad is a Dragonlord."

Agravaine didn't even seem surprised. "Yes, I heard."

She frowned. "You heard? Heard from whom?"

"Lucius," Agravaine answered. "In fact, he thought I should talk to you about…the company you keep."

Morgana bit the inside of cheek. "Lucius has a say in my personal life now?"

"Sweetheart-"

"No." Morgana shook her head vehemently. "He can take his Pureblood ramblings and shove them up his-"

"That is enough!" Agravaine shouted. "Do you think Narcissa and I are the only ones who care about you? Who want to see you do well? Lucius loves you-"

"Like a daughter, I'm sure." Morgana wasn't stupid. She knew Lucius wanted her to be his daughter-in-law.

Agravaine glared at her darkly. "I believe I said that is enough."

Morgana stared down at the desk, trying desperately not to roll her eyes. She felt him tip her chin up with his finger.

"What I was going to say, before you interrupted me, was that you need to be careful." Agravaine spoke softly, as if he hadn't yelled at her a moment ago. "Your name carries weight and there are those who would use it for their own benefit. We're just trying to protect you. Do you understand?"

Morgana nodded slowly.

"Good," he smiled warmly at her. "Now, there's no need for this many books to trace just one lineage. What are you really looking for?"

Something told Morgana to keep Potter's Parseltongue incident a secret. Thinking quickly, she blurted, "Mordred."

"What?"

"Mordred. He's a first year."

"Okay," Agravaine nodded for her to continue.

"He was adopted by Muggles, but I thought I could find something on him in the older books," Morgana said.

"He might just be Mu-"

"Don't say it. Please."

"Muggleborn," Agravaine finished. "He won't be in these books."

Morgana bit her lip nervously. She was supposed to keep her magic secret, but if she wanted her guardian's help, she was going to have to tell the truth. "Mordred's family had to be somewhere in these books." She hesitated before admitting, "we have the same magic...magic like dad's."

Agravaine gave her a look of disappointment. "I told you a long time ago that your magic must be kept secret."

"I know," she whispered.

"Do you know what people will think if they find out about it?" Agravaine ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Your father was more careful than this."

"It's not like I announced it at dinner. Mordred said he felt my magic and introduced himself." Morgana insisted.

"And I'm supposed to believe that you didn't do something to get his attention?"

"Yes," Morgana said firmly. "I've got no reason to lie to you. Actually, I was wondering if you would do me a favor."

He frowned. "What favor would that be?"

"Could you maybe find out why he's not in these books? Or at least find out his parent's names?"

Agravaine blinked at her.

"Please."

Agravaine sighed deeply. "Fine, on the condition that you stop with this Old Religion nonsense."

Morgana's heart stopped. "What?"

"You heard me," he answered. "I'll not have people perceive this house as uncivilized."

"_Uncivilized_!?" Morgana raged. "You think I'm _uncivilized_. You think my _father_ was uncivilized?"

Agravaine calmed himself before he replied, "I know better than to think that of you and your father. He was a good man, and you have his strength. But Old Magic is crude, unrefined. You know that, Morgana. Please, just…keep it secret, sweetheart."

Morgana was fuming on the inside. It wasn't her fault that people were ignorant. Why should she suffer because they didn't understand?

Oh, but she knew the answer to that. Perception. It had always been about how things _seemed_ and not how they really _were_.

"Fine," Morgana decided. "I'll keep it secret." She'd keep it secret from everyone but Merlin and Mordred. "Will you look into Mordred's parents for me?"

"Yes yes, fine," Agravaine reluctantly agreed. "I'll need his full name and the names of his adoptive parents."

Morgana quickly scribbled on a scratch piece of parchment and handed it to him.

"Murdoch?" He questioned.

She nodded.

"I'll see what I can do with this." He turned to leave. "In the meantime, come out of this library. Your face is far too pretty to be hidden behind a book."

Morgana narrowed her gaze at him as he left the library. She stayed in there for another three hours, just to spite him.

* * *

><p>Merlin stared at the clock over the fireplace. In seven minutes, it would be a New Year and, more importantly, he'd be thirteen.<p>

His mother had gone to bed hours ago, claiming she was too old to stay up so late. His father had left shortly after. The dragons always got a bit rowdy just before the New Year. So Merlin stayed up alone, watching the clock tick closer and closer to midnight.

The back door to the house opened and Merlin stood up. Balinor stepped into the living room, looking exhausted. He smiled at his son as they both sat on the couch, staring as the clock struck twelve.

"Thirteen." Balinor yawned. "You're old."

Merlin grinned. "If I'm old, what are you?"

His father chuckled quietly before yawning again. "Fortunate." His smile left his face. "There was one point in my life when I didn't know what to do and I didn't think we were going to make it."

Merlin looked down at the floor. His father's words reminded him of Mr. Malfoy in Knockturn Alley. He'd scoffed Merlin's father for protecting his family instead of choosing a side in the war. Merlin could easily ignore that, but the rest of Malfoy's comment made Merlin wonder. "Dad?"

"Hm?"

"What did Mr. Malfoy mean when he said 'your ilk'?"

Balinor was quiet for so long that Merlin didn't think he would answer. When he finally did, Merlin jumped in surprise at his voice.

"Practitioners of the Old Religion. You know what everyone thinks of our magic."

Merlin nodded. "That it's dark."

"Mm hm," Balinor nodded. "We're powerful, and these modern wizards fear us. And people, magical or non-magical, hate what they fear."

"But we wouldn't hurt them," Merlin said.

"_We_ wouldn't," Balinor said slowly. "But there are some who would use Old Magic for evil. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Voldemort."

"Voldemort knew Old Magic?" Merlin asked.

Balinor nodded solemnly. "The rituals he performed, the deaths he caused, many of them were taken from ancient books of the Old Religion."

"Wait. Wasn't Mr. Malfoy a Death Eater?" Merlin asked.

"Yes."

"So, if he was afraid of Old Magic, why'd he follow Voldemort?"

Balinor smiled at his son. "Because while Lucius Malfoy is a coward, he's not a fool."

Merlin frowned, prompting Balinor to explain.

"Pureblood prejudices have been around for centuries and it's not going anywhere anytime soon. Many influential families, such as the Malfoys, already believed in their superiority. The next logical step in that line of thinking is to do what Voldemort did. Why not join Voldemort's cause, regardless of Old Magic? Power is power." Balinor made a disgusted face. "It was almost _honorable_ to families like that."

"What about the other families," Merlin asked. "The ones that fought back?"

"Pureblood?"

Merlin nodded. "Yeah."

"Let me think." Balinor cleared his throat. "Most of the Potters had died before James got married. Then, well, you know the story of the Boy-Who-Lived. Then there's the Prewetts. Those boys died like heroes. The Longbottoms…" Balinor shook his head sadly. "I think the Weasleys managed to make it out of the war alive, at least, within their right minds."

"What about the LeFays?" Merlin dared to ask. Considering Narcissa Malfoy was Morgana's godmother, Merlin was slightly afraid of the answer.

Balinor sighed. "Gorlois and Vivienne LeFay were good people with bad friends. They were somewhat neutral, but the war was brought to their doorstep just as it had been brought to mine."

Merlin frowned. "What do you mean?"

Footsteps came from the stairs and they both froze as Hunith appeared.

"A bit late, don't you think?" She was holding her robe closed and glaring at Balinor.

"Or early," he countered cheekily.

Hunith couldn't hold back her smile. "Bed. Both of you."

Disappointed, Merlin climbed the stairs to his room. He really wanted to hear the rest of what his father had to say about Morgana's family. Staring at the ceiling, Merlin knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep, his mind running over everything he learned tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time out to review. It really means a lot, so thanks! **_

_**Also, to answer Guest's question: Yes, black dragons mean that the person is dead, red dragons are current Dragonlords, and no dragon means they aren't Dragonlords. **_

* * *

><p>"So you're not going to tell me what you found?"<p>

Morgana smirked and popped a red Every Flavor Bean in her mouth. "Nope."

Merlin pouted. "Why not?"

"Because Mordred is going to want to know too," she reasoned. "I'd rather not repeat myself."

"Fine." Merlin sat back in his seat on the train and looked out the window.

"Oh stop pouting," Morgana said. "I do have something to tell you."

Intrigued, Merlin leaned forward in his seat, giving his full attention to the girl across from him. "Out with it."

Morgana started digging through her bag. "How much do you know about your family?"

Confused, Merlin shrugged. "Enough, I suppose. Why?"

"Enough?" She looked at him incredulously. "_Goodness_, Merlin."

He listened as she told him everything she found out about his family. It surprised him to hear that his father was the last recorded Dragonlord.

"So if it weren't for Emrys, I wouldn't be here," Merlin commented.

"In more ways than one," Morgana said with a nod. "You really didn't know any of this did you?"

Merlin shook his head. "It's never really come up. And dad doesn't talk about it."

They spent most of the rest of the train ride in silence; Morgana reading one of her books and Merlin wondering what else his father hadn't told him of his heritage.

* * *

><p>The morning after they returned to school, Merlin, Morgana and Mordred went to the forest to hear what Morgana learned about Potter.<p>

Merlin was shocked to hear that Harry Potter was, in fact, related to Salazar Slytherin.

"You're not serious, right?" he asked. "I mean…it's Harry."

Morgana shrugged. "I checked several times. The link is there."

Mordred looked completely distraught. "You don't think he's gonna hurt Hermione, do you?"

Both Merlin and Morgana eyed him suspiciously.

"I mean…she's his friend," Mordred quickly added.

Merlin narrowed his eyes at his younger friend. "So we should be more concerned about her than the other Muggleborns in the school?"

Mordred's face turned red and Morgana smiled knowingly.

"You know, Merlin," Morgana started, "your obliviousness is sort of cute until it's just…sad."

"What do you mean?"

"How exactly are they related?" Mordred asked, trying to change the subject.

"One of Slytherin's daughters. Her line links to the Peverall family, and the Potters descend from that line," Morgana answered. "But that doesn't mean he's Slytherin's heir."

"Wait," Merlin held up his hand to stop her, "you just said-"

"I said the link was there," she said cryptically. "I never he said he was the heir."

Mordred raised his hand as if he were in class. "Explain."

"Marriage," Morgana said simply. "There were three Peverell brothers. Two of them have descendants. The youngest brother's line leads to the Potters. The second brother's line joins with Slytherin's through marriage."

"What about the oldest brother?" Merlin asked.

"Never had children," she answered.

Mordred groaned. "So we're back to where we started?"

"Not really," Merlin said. "We know Potter and Slytherin are related, but not blood related."

Morgana nodded. "Exactly."

"You've got to know more than this," Mordred stated. "What about the middle brother? What happened to his line?"

"The Gaunts?" Morgana sighed. "They're dead. Not much of a loss though."

"What makes you say that?" Mordred inquired.

"They were violent," Morgana stated. "You know how there's rumors that Pureblood families were inbreeding?"

Merlin and Mordred nodded.

"Those weren't rumors in that family, it was tradition," Morgana explained. "Cousins married cousins and that made them a bit…unstable."

"Oh." Merlin couldn't imagine marrying a cousin. Then again, he didn't have any. "So what now?"

Morgana shrugged. "Dunno. But," she looked at Mordred, "I've got Agravaine looking into your family for you."

His face lit up. "Really?"

"Mm hm," Morgana nodded.

Mordred leapt onto her, hugging her tight.

Merlin held his breath to keep from laughing at the discomfort written all over her face.

"Mordred," she gasped. "I can't breathe."

"Sorry," he apologized, releasing her. "Thank you."

Merlin snorted.

"That almost sounded jealous," Morgana said to Mordred. "I think he wants a hug too."

Mordred grinned mischievously and opened his arms wide.

"Mordred," Merlin warned.

"Come on, Merlin," he said, slowly approaching. "Bring it in."

"I'd rather not, thank you."

Mordred stopped, but his grin grew wider and his arms were still open.

Merlin sighed. "You're going to chase me, aren't you?"

Without warning, Mordred charged at him. Merlin dodged him and made a break for the tree line, Mordred right behind him. In the distance he could hear Morgana laughing and he vowed to get her back for this.

* * *

><p>With the absence of Hermione from several classes, the rumor quickly spread around school that she had been petrified. When Merlin asked Morgana about it, she giggled.<p>

"She's in the hospital wing, but she's not petrified."

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

Morgana's explanation was lost in a fit of giggles where the only words he understood were 'whiskers', 'tail', and 'purred'. If Morgana wasn't too concerned about Hermione's current welfare, Merlin decided that the Gryffindor was fine.

In fact, January was mercifully uneventful. Whoever had opened the Chamber of Secrets must have felt that continuing their quest to purge the school of Muggleborns was too risky. The attacks had stopped, but everyone was still on edge.

"Of course there haven't been any more attacks," Ernie Macmillian, a Hufflepuff, stated. "Potter's given himself away."

Ernie wasn't the only one to think this way. Conversations like that were in Merlin's own common room. They often turned to arguments, as Merlin was very vocal about Potter not being involved with the attacks.

Anthony was one of few to agree with him. "That Malfoy though…."

"He's not related to Slytherin," Merlin said shaking his head.

Terry eyed him curiously. "How would you know?"

Merlin shrugged. "Morgana told me."

"And you believe everything your Slytherin says?" Michael muttered.

Merlin swallowed the harsh retort that sat on the tip of his tongue. They were not about to have this argument again.

"Maybe _she's _the heir of Slytherin," Terry egged on. "Maybe she's been trying to throw blame on Potter to distract us from her."

"And maybe," Merlin grumbled, "you're an actual idiot."

"Her family does go back pretty far," Michael said. "You should ask her, since she's so honest."

Merlin had wanted to know more about Morgana's family since his conversation with his father, but the suspicion of his friends made him refuse to ask.

* * *

><p>The quiet of January rolled over into February, and Morgana was beyond grateful. With the question of Potter's connection to Slytherin answered, she was able to focus on figuring out her own problem. Merlin had come through on his promise to give her books on the subject of Seers and she wasted no time flipping through them. Things were beginning to make more sense, like her scarily accurate intuition and she could tell the difference betweeen a dream and a vision.<p>

Unfortunately for her, Morgana didn't foresee Lockhart turning the Great Hall into a pink mess of hearts and flowers for Valentine's Day. She grudgingly sat down at breakfast, pink and white hearts falling from the enchanted ceiling.

"This is gross," she commented as she put eggs on her plate. "Who okay'd this?"

Mordred, who had arrived to breakfast earlier, just shook his head and kept writing on a long piece of parchment.

"If you managed your time better you wouldn't have to finish your homework at the table," Morgana gently chided.

He ignored her, but Daphne tried not to smile.

Morgana raised an eyebrow at her friend, asking a silent 'what?'

Daphne mouthed 'read it' and continued eating her breakfast.

Intrigued, Morgana discreetly leaned over to glance at what Mordred was working on. The first two lines made her burst out laughing. "Poetry? Really Mordred?"

He looked up, horrified at being caught. He snatched the parchment off the table and held it protectively to his chest. "It's not for you."

"Well I would hope not," she laughed. "That description doesn't match me at all."

Daphne giggled into her pumpkin juice and received a death glare from Mordred.

"Let me see," Morgana said.

"No."

"I want to help," she offered. "Let me see."

He shook his head. "You'll laugh at me."

"I've already laughed at you. Now give it here."

Mordred slid the parchment to her and put his head down on the table.

Morgana read and reread what Mordred had written. She looked at him, his head still on the table. _'This wouldn't be for a certain Gryffindor would it?'_

He sat up, his eyes bulging out at her.

Morgana chuckled to herself. Watching Mordred crush on someone was hilarious. Every time the girl would come around, he was rendered speechless and Morgana had to force herself not to laugh.

Mordred pressed his lips together and looked down at the table. _'Nothing's good enough.'_

"Grab another piece of parchment," Morgana instructed. "And not one that's so long."

He did as she asked and tried to give it to her.

"I'm not writing it," she said, pushing it back towards him. "You are."

Slowly, and quietly, Morgana told Mordred what to write. His face got progressively redder as they went along. When they were done, she went back to her breakfast.

"What now?" Mordred asked.

Morgana looked at him. "You were going to give it to her, weren't you?"

He nodded.

"Well then, Mr. Murdoch, I suggest you go give it to her."

"Right now?" He glanced down the table. Several of their housemates were still eating and Morgana had to agree that they would give Mordred trouble if he was seen giving this particular person anything besides an insult.

"Ugh, fine." She took the poem and folded it neatly before heading straight for the Ravenclaw table. Merlin gave her a strange look when she passed the parchment to him and that look didn't go away after Morgana explained what was going on.

"Mordred has a crush on-"

"Yes," Morgana said loudly, cutting him off. "Would you give it to her for him? Please?" After Merlin nodded, Morgana went back to her own table. "May I finish my breakfast now or is there something else you would like me to do?"

Still blushing, Mordred shook his head.

Morgana watched Mordred's anxiety go up as Merlin left the Great Hall, following the intended recipient of the poem. _'You're a sweet person, Mordred.'_

_'And you're harboring unrequited feelings for someone,'_ he replied. _'You'd have to be to come up with that.'_

Morgana fixed him with a hard stare and he broke eye contact first. "I'm well read," she said. "Don't get any ideas."

* * *

><p>Mordred had become absolutely unbearable to be around for days after Valentine's Day. With no word back from his crush, not even an acknowledgement, he regretted writing anything to the girl at all. He would duck into classrooms when he thought she was close by and avoided leaving the common room whenever he didn't need to.<p>

That was where Morgana had left him when she went to study with Merlin in the library.

"So…about tomorrow."

Morgana looked up from her book and at Merlin. In the quiet of the library, his whisper seemed loud. "You're not flaking on me, are you?"

"No…even though I would like to see Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff, I am not flaking out on you."

She squinted at him before returning to her book. "Good."

"But about tomorrow," Merlin repeated. "Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean, we could really hurt each other."

"Are you afraid of me?" she mocked.

"No," he said lazily. "I'm afraid that I might hurt you."

"Then I'll just have to be on my guard, won't I?"

Merlin didn't seem satisfied with that answer but he didn't get to reply.

"Hey."

They looked up at the source of the voice to find Hermione, who had a determined look on her face.

"Evening," Morgana greeted.

Merlin smiled kindly. "Something we can do for you?"

"Actually," Hermione said, "you wouldn't happen to know where Mordred is, would you?"

Morgana bit back a smirk. "I saw him studying with Astoria in the common room earlier."

"Oh." Hermione looked down at her hands. "Then, maybe…could you tell him I said...uh, thank you?" She began to blush.

"Thanks for what?" Morgana asked. Merlin nudged her foot under the table.

_'She's already embarrassed,' _he thought.

"He wrote…uh, he wrote me something and I thought it was nice of him and if you could tell him that, I'd appreciate it," Hermione rambled.

"Sure," Morgana conceded.

"Thanks." Hermione scurried out of the library.

Morgana look at Merlin, who was not amused. "You didn't have to make her feel so uncomfortable," he said.

"She made him suffer for almost two weeks. I can at least have some fun at her expense," Morgana laughed. "Besides, you'd think she liked him back, with the way she was acting."

Merlin shook his head in disapproval. "You might be evil."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm having second thoughts about this."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "This was your idea."

"I know," Morgana admitted, "but what if I really hurt you?"

"You're not going to hurt me, Morgana," Merlin insisted.

"But-"

"Morgana, you are not going to hurt me." Merlin stretched his arms and back. "Now give me your best shot."

Morgana sighed deeply and held up her hands. "Get ready."

"Born ready," he smarted off.

The next thing he knew, Merlin was flying five feet backwards and landed on his back. There was a loud snap and he was certain his spine was broken.

"Merlin!" Morgana rushed to his side. "Are you okay?"

He tried to move his toes and found they were working properly. "Well, I'm not paralyzed," he joked.

She slapped his arm. "I told you to get ready!"

"You could have given me a countdown or something," he laughed.

"Merlin," she started, "if we're supposed to be practicing defensive magic, why wouldn't you already have your defenses up?"

Merlin opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he heard someone running right towards them. He got to his feet quickly and really did put up his defenses.

Mordred burst into the clearing and came to a stop next to Morgana.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"Shutdown," Mordred panted. "Game…cancelled."

Merlin and Morgana shared a quick look.

"Slow down," Morgana soothed. "Catch your breath."

"There's no time," Mordred insisted. "We have to get back. They're locking down the school."

Merlin frowned. "For what?"

Mordred took a deep breath. "There's no time. We have to get back right _now_."

The three of them bolted out of the forest and towards the Quidditch Pitch. They got separated in the crowded confusion and Merlin couldn't find them anywhere. A hand grabbed him and pulled him along.

It was Padma. "Where have you been?"

"I was with Morgana," he answered. "What happened?"

"There were more attacks," she explained. "Someone said Penelope and Hermione got petrified."

"What?" Merlin frowned and searched the crowd again, as if the two girls would just appear.

Padma nodded as they were herded towards Ravenclaw Tower. "They were in the library."

Despite the circumstances, Merlin smirked. "Of course Hermione was in the library."

The students gathered in the common room, trading rumors that they heard on the way to their dorms. The majority of the stories sounded the same; Hermione and Penelope were found near the library petrified, Granger with a mirror in her hand.

"What I don't understand," Anthony said to Merlin, "is why she would be alone at a time like this anyway."

"She wasn't alone," Merlin said. "Penelope was with her."

"No, I mean why would her friends let her wander around alone?" Anthony asked. "If someone was attacking Purebloods, I'm sure you wouldn't just let Morgana walk around the school by herself."

Merlin nodded slowly in understanding. Potter had a game, sure, but where was Weasley?

* * *

><p>News of Hagrid's arrest and Dumbledore's suspension quickly spread throughout the school. Muggleborn's began wearing talismans to ward off evil and students had to be escorted to their classes by a teacher.<p>

Draco, of course, seemed to enjoy the tension surrounding the school. He strutted around as if he owned the whole castle.

"I always thought father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore," he said loudly in Potions one day. "Maybe we'll get a decent headmaster now."

He went on to suck up to Professor Snape and Morgana forced herself to smile in order to suppress her gag reflex.

She wasn't the only one tired of Malfoy's mouth. Mordred had been devastated to hear Hermione had been petrified. He'd been unusually quiet until Draco mouthed off in the common room.

"Someone's bound to die next," he drawled loudly. "Pity it wasn't Granger."

Mordred jumped out of his seat and Morgana had to use her magic to force him back down.

"But he said-"

Morgana held up her hand to stop him. "I know what he said. Be calm."

While watching her friend beat Draco to his senses would be highly enjoyable, it would do nothing to help the situation.

On top of everything else, when she was finally able to sleep, Morgana kept having the same nightmares over and over again. She dreaded sleep and couldn't look at her bed without cringing. Her lack of sleep had also caused a massive headache that stayed with her for days.

"You should see Madam Pomfrey," Daphne suggested.

"She's got better things to worry about," Morgana said, rubbing her temples.

Daphne rolled her eyes at her friend. "If you say so."

The more she went on without sleep, the worse her headaches got. She didn't have much of an appetite anymore and it was getting harder and harder for her to retain information.

"You're pale," Merlin observed one day.

"I've always been pale," she retorted.

"You look sickly pale," he said. "I'm worried about you."

Morgana brushed off everyone's concern, insisting that she was fine. Daphne, however, was not convinced and took matters into her own hands by telling Professor Snape of Morgana's state after their Potions class.

Thoroughly irritated with her friend, Morgana walked with Professor Snape as he escorted her to the hospital wing. When they arrived, he took her to Madam Pomfrey and politely excused himself.

Morgana stood still as Pomfrey examined her.

"How have you been sleeping?" Pomfrey asked.

"Uh, I haven't," Morgana answered honestly.

"You haven't been sleeping at all?"

Morgana shrugged. "A few hours every now and then." She wasn't going to tell Pomfrey that every now and then really meant every few days.

Pomfrey went to one of the cabinets, mumbling to herself. Morgana took the time to glance around the hospital wing. Partitions were put up around the petrified victims but Morgana could see Hermione's shoes from where she was sitting.

Quietly, Morgana made her way to Hermione's bedside. Her eyes were wide open and her face was locked in a shocked expression. Morgana reached forward to touch Hermione's hand when Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat.

"Miss LeFay."

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "It's just…she's a friend."

"Yes, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were here not too long ago." Pomfrey handed Morgana a vial of purple liquid. "I think your headaches are from stress and lack of sleep. Put a drop in some pumpkin juice at dinner. You won't like the taste of it in water."

Professor McGonagall's voice rang throughout the hospital wing.

"All students are to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

Madam Pomfrey and Morgana shared worried glances before leaving the hospital wing.

"Straight to your dorm," Pomfrey reminded Morgana as they separated. "Don't dally."

Morgana entered the Slytherin common room and froze when she realized everyone was staring at her.

"Uh, is there something I can help you all with?"

Daphne emerged from the crowd, pulled Morgana into a secluded corner and hugged her tight. "They said to come here and you weren't here and I didn't know where you were and I'm sorry I said something to Snape."

Morgana stood there awkwardly, looking around the room for some help. Mordred appeared with a sad smile on his face.

"She thought something happened to you when we realized you weren't here yet," he said quietly.

Morgana patted Daphne's back. "I'm fine. Promise. What's going on?"

Professor Snape entered at that very moment. There was a somber look on his face and he kept clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"Slytherin's monster has taken a student into the Chamber of Secrets."

Murmurs broke out around the room.

"The Hogwarts Express," he continued, "will be here first thing in the morning to take you home. I suggest you pack."

The room filled with murmurs again and Morgana pushed her way towards their Head of House. He had his back to them as he made to leave.

"Professor," Morgana said gently, making him stop. "Please, who was taken?"

Snape glanced at her before saying "Ginerva Weasley" and taking his leave.

Morgana felt her stomach drop. She was slightly relieved that it wasn't any of her friends but immediately felt awful for the Weasley family.

"…but…isn't she Pureblood?" Mordred asked.

"Pureblood? Her and her family are a bunch of Mudblood loving traitors," Draco said loudly. "Good riddance."

Mordred was on him so fast that Morgana couldn't stop him even if she wanted to. They hit the floor hard and rolled around, trading punches and harsh words. Crabbe and Goyle rushed forward to grab Mordred but Daphne stood between them, her wand raised.

"Back off," she said dangerously.

Morgana grabbed Mordred by his robes and pulled him off Draco, who was still swinging.

"Enough!" she shouted. "Mordred. Dorm. Now. And you," she pointed at Draco, "you will shut up about the Weasleys."

He opened his mouth to speak but Morgana cut him off. "They may lose one of their own and you have the nerve to call them blood traitors? At a time like this? You absolutely _disgust_ me. For once in your life, have some decency."

Morgana stormed off to her own dorm, leaving the rest of the Slytherin's gaping after her.

* * *

><p>Morgana felt as if the world was shaking and she woke with a start.<p>

"It's me," Daphne said softly. "Calm down."

Morgana sat up slowly. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. "What's going on?" she slurred.

"They saved her," Daphne said. "Potter and Weasley got her out."

Morgana sighed in relief and lay back down. "Of course they did," she laughed. "That's what they do."

"There's more," Daphne said with a grin.

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Mmhm," Daphne nodded. "They handed out the Mandrake juice and I think there's going to be a feast or something."

Food was the last thing on Morgana's mind. Nevertheless, she enjoyed the feast. Hermione had burst into the Great Hall and tackle-hugged Harry, shouting something that sounded like "You solved it!" Mordred visibly relaxed at the sight of his favorite Gryffindor and both Morgana and Daphne laughed at him. Exams were cancelled as a school treat and it was announced that Lockhart wouldn't be returning to teach the next year. Everyone, especially the teachers, cheered at that.

The feast lasted all night and Morgana had never been in a room so full of excitement before. When it was finally over and everyone returned to their houses, adrenaline was still high. So the celebration continued in the common room.

They stayed up until sunrise. When Morgana finally did go to bed, she fell asleep with no issues but her potion was left forgotten on the bedside table.

_Terrified, she ran through the forest. Something was coming after her but she didn't know what it was. She turned to look behind her but saw nothing there. She kept running._

_It suddenly got cold and_ _dark. Dread filled her and she forgot what the sun felt like on her skin. She tripped in the darkness and fell. She got to her feet as fast as she could, trying to find what it was she fell over._

_It was a tombstone. She tried to read the name on it but she couldn't make out the words. A hand grabbed her and put her on her feet. She spun to see who it was._

_"Draco?"_

_His smile disappeared and turned into a look of terror. "RUN!"_

_Morgana took off again, running from the voices that were behind her. She could barely see in front of her and fell off the side of a cliff into nothing but darkness. The longer she fell, the louder the voices got._

_"You lied to me!"_

_"I'll go with you."_

_"Always."_

_The one voice that stood out among the rest sounded like her own._

_"Don't leave me," she cried. "You promised you wouldn't leave. You promised!"_

Morgana sat straight up, gasping for air. Her cheeks were wet with tears. She quietly tried to calm down, saying over and over again that what she saw was a dream and nothing else.

_Was it?_ A small voice in her head asked.

Morgana glanced at the potion that Pomfrey had given her. Without hesitation, she grabbed it and gulped down half. It tasted awful, but already she could feel herself relax.

Morgana rested her head on her pillow and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chamber of Secrets: Done. Prisoner of Azkaban should be posted (seperately) no later than February. Work is kicking my butt and I'm moving at the end of January. February is the best I can do. Thanks for reading and reviewing! <em>**


End file.
